


A Day at the Beach

by violetsarentred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sun Tan, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred





	A Day at the Beach

John had been bothering Sherlock relentlessly about going on a much needed vacation. Eventually Sherlock had relented and allowed John to plan a trip for the up coming summer.

Three months later and he was reluctantly staring at blue wave and golden sand. He could feel the sun beating down on his pale, sensitive skin, and the hot sand burning the soles of his feet. “John, this is not going to work”, he said as he turned on his heels and proceed to walk away in a huff.

He was stopped when two hands grabbed his elbow and dragged him back in the direction of the waves. “We haven’t even been here for five minutes, give it a try. I’ll bet you’ll look good with a tan.”

The two of them proceed to find a spot among the other beach-goers. They set out their towels and chairs, and put sunscreen on. “This is nonsense John, I don’t see the point of this cream.” Sherlock fussed as John placed a cool, cold glob on his back. “It will keep you from getting burnt.” Sherlock responded with his usual expression of boredom.

After a few hours of lying out in the sun, Sherlock eventually fell asleep. He hadn’t slept in almost 4 days and the warm sun felt so good on his pale skin. 


End file.
